Such a pretty boy
by Ptites Tetes
Summary: J’avais dix huit ans et je venais de vendre mon corps pour la première fois. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Such a pretty boy

**Auteur :** Ju' (j'espère que vous avez remarqué que maintenant nous étions deux sur ce compte, donc faut bien regarder qui est l'auteur !)

**Résumé :** [J'avais dix-huit ans et je venais de vendre mon corps pour la première fois.

**Rating :** M !

**Disclaimer :** Voilà, en fait je vais vous confier un secret. JK Rowling est morte. Plus précisèment, je l'ai assassinée, puis scalpée. Vous comprenez, pour mon polynectar, il me fallait ses cheveux ... Come ça, je serais à vie la VRAI auteur de cette saga grandissime ... Ahhh je m'aime (et comptez sur moi pour faire une suite au tome 7 dans laquelle un certain brun laissera tomber une certaine rousse pour ce jeter sur un certain blond ... TT)

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire n'est pas terminée, même si j'ai un chapitre ou deux d'avance. J'ai globalement l'histoire en tête, mais je pense qu'elle va encore évolué au fil du temps .. Je ne posterai donc pas régulièrement du tout, je m'en excuse à l'avance ! En tout cas ... Enjoy !

**_Such a pretty boy_**

Je sens son regard vicieux et appréciateur glisser sur mon corps alors que je tente de ne pas frissonner et de soutenir vaillamment son regard plein de désir lorsque celui-ci remonte vers mon visage. Cet homme n'est pas trop moche, même si je ne le qualifierais pas vraiment de beau. Il est, comme la plupart des gens, plus grand que moi et je suis obligé une fois de plus de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ses cheveux courts et bruns sont coupés en brosse et son visage est plutôt quelconque, si on exclut un nez un peu trop proéminent. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc assez près du corps qui en dévoile assez pour savoir que son torse est bien musclé. Je n'aime pas trop l'expression de son visage mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire le difficile aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je paie mon loyer demain et je crois que je ne trouverai personne d'autre ce soir. Il me tend la main en une invite silencieuse et je monte dans sa voiture de sport rouge sans plus de cérémonie.

Il ne m'adresse pas la parole alors qu'il nous conduit vers l'hôtel qu'il a choisi et je me perds dans l'observation du paysage en me demandant encore une fois comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture avant que j'ai pu les connaître, je devais avoir un an, peut-être un peu plus. J'ai alors été placé dans la seule famille qu'il me restait, échappant je ne sais comment à un orphelinat miteux, même si je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que mon enfance aurait pu être pire là-dedans que chez mon oncle. Ce-dernier était un _honnête _homme qui ne m'aimait guère car il cultivait une rancœur contre ma mère qui avait refusé de l'épouser plusieurs années plus tôt, ce qui explique son mariage par dépit avec sa sœur aînée. Celle-ci ne me témoignait aucune affection un peu pour la même raison, par jalousie et leur fils unique et chéri, un géant gras et débile, ne comprenait pas que mon rôle n'était pas de lui servir de punching-ball personnel et permanent.

Heureusement, à l'époque, ils m'avaient inscrit dans une école publique assez minable mais dans laquelle je me plaisais un peu, car je pouvais ainsi quitter cette maison que j'exécrais. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas rose. J'avais d'excellents notes, les meilleures même, et cela m'attira naturellement la préférence des professeurs. Seulement, pour la même raison, tous mes camarades m'en voulaient atrocement, et il n'était pas rare que je me fasse frapper, tout simplement car ils étaient jaloux et stupides. Mais ma vie empira réellement quand une rumeur à propos de mon orientation sexuelle se répandit dans l'établissement, j'étais une pédale, un pervers, un vicieux, un dégénéré ou encore une erreur de la nature et il ne se passait pas une journée sans que quelqu'un ne se fasse un plaisir de me le rappeler. Je n'avais pas d'ami, j'étais absolument seul et même si ces insultes me blessaient, je n'en ai jamais laissé rien paraître. Question de fierté, ils n'étaient que des crétins.

Le problème est que le directeur en entendit parler. Cependant, il ne réagit pas comme on pourrait l'attendre d'un responsable d'établissement scolaire. Non, lui il me fit des avances grotesques, perverses et répugnantes que je m'empressais évidemment de rejeter. Malheureusement, cela ne plut pas à ce vieux dégueulasse qui finit par me virer, sous un prétexte purement idiot. L'enfoiré.

J'avais seize ans à cette époque et mes tuteurs n'ont pas jugé nécessaire de m'inscrire autre part, puisque ce n'était plus obligatoire, et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le faire moi-même, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas majeur. Aujourd'hui encore, j'aimerais reprendre des études pour avoir un diplôme mais je ne suis toujours pas assez riche.

La suite s'est assez vite enchaînée. Je suis resté là-bas encore deux ans puis ils se sont fait une joie de me mettre à la porte le jour-même de mon anniversaire, pour mes dix-huit ans. Je me suis donc retrouvé à la rue avec le maigre pécule que j'avais réussi à amasser grâce à quelques petits jobs et quelques vieilles fripes immondes. Joie.

J'ai tout de suite pris un train pour la capitale, persuadé que ma vie serait plus facile dans cette métropole immense où chacun reste un parfait inconnu pour l'autre, puis j'ai dû me trouver un appartement très vite et après une semaine passée à dormir sous les ponts, j'ai déniché une chambre de bonne ridiculement petite au dernier étage d'un immeuble minable dans un quartier assez mal fréquenté. Mais, avec le peu que j'avais en poche, c'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer. De plus, je dus payer un mois d'avance et je me retrouvais presque sans rien pour manger. J'ai donc rapidement noué quelques liens un peu partout et je gagnais de l'argent grâce à plusieurs petits boulots, tous assez ingrats. Car, évidemment, à cause de mon manque de diplôme et d'éducation, je ne pouvais pas accéder à de plus hautes tâches mieux rémunérées. C'était injuste car je continuais à apprendre à travers les livres de cours que j'achetais, mais aucun papier officiel ne pouvait l'attester.

Je vécus ainsi pendant quelques mois, mais c'est alors que j'eus de nouvelles emmerdes, comme si les miennes ne me suffisaient pas déjà. J'ai travaillé pour un personnage influent de Londres, un éminent avocat, Tom Jedusor, surnommé Voldemort en raison de son absence de compassion pour le camp adverse lorsqu'il est à la barre. Il est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs dans son métier, un homme redoutable. Ce que j'effectuais chez lui était simple, je devais trier des centaines d'énormes dossiers en les rangeant par ordre alphabétique et j'avais pour cela deux semaines. Seulement voilà, cet homme _charmant_ trouva mon corps à son goût et me harcela sexuellement. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. C'était la même chose qu'avec mon ancien directeur, il trouvait mes mensurations plaisantes alors, en vertu de son statut hiérarchique, je devais succomber à ses charmes inexistants. Mais, une fois de plus, je ne me laissais pas faire et lorsque ma tâche fut terminée, je quittais son bureau le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour moi, ce cher Tom était très tenace et, vexé d'avoir été ainsi rejeté, il s'arrangea pour que personne dans cette ville n'accepte de me prendre comme employé, colportant d'infâmes rumeurs sur mon compte et allant jusqu'à payer les gens en dépensant beaucoup d'argent pour cela ou même à les menacer.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais une fois de plus sans travail et, pire que tout, dans l'incapacité d'en avoir un et donc, sans argent. Cependant, je devais payer mon loyer et lorsque j'eus donné le montant pour le mois, je me rappelle avoir été obligé de jeûner pendant trois jours entiers.

Ce jeûne s'est terminé un soir de décembre, un vendredi treize, par ironie du sort. Chance ou malchance ? Je ne le sais toujours pas…

Je rentrais chez moi à pied, frigorifié dans mon petit blouson noir trop fin et mon jean troué et délavé quand un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais tout de même séduisant m'aborda. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Il me demanda tout d'abord si je me sentais bien, car il me trouvait affreusement pâle, et mes lèvres étaient bleues et tremblantes. A ma réponse affirmative, il sourit doucement et m'invita à boire un café dans un bar tout près. La suite est assez floue dans ma mémoire. La sensation merveilleuse du liquide chaud qui traverse mon corps, notre conversation agréable sous les lumières feutrées de la pièce, sa main qui se pose sur ma cuisse, son visage qui se rapproche dangereusement du mien, un hôtel, une nuit de passion et quelques billets sur mon oreiller lorsque je me réveillais le matin, seul.

J'avais dix-huit ans et je venais de vendre mon corps pour la première fois.

Cet homme dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom fut par la suite le premier d'une longue liste. Jusqu'à celui de ce soir.

Revenu à l'instant présent, j'observe mon client à la dérobée, mais n'arrive pas à lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage fermé. C'est étrange, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et son silence ne fait qu'ajouter à mon malaise.  
Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu réellement d'ennui. En fait, je ne fais appel à ces hommes que le moins souvent possible, quand j'ai de réels problèmes pécuniaires. J'arrive à tenir en moyenne une semaine avec un paiement, sauf la première du mois, quand tombe le loyer.

Il se gare sur le parking d'un petit motel loin du centre et, toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, m'invite à le suivre. Je m'exécute donc docilement car, après tout, le client est roi.

En quittant la chaleur rassurante de l'automobile, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer mes bras autour de mon corps, frigorifié dans mon petit jean taille-basse moulant et ma fine veste noire, la même depuis des années. En dessous, je ne porte qu'un tee-shirt vert assorti à mes yeux dévoilant le bas de mon ventre et l'élastique de mon boxer noir. J'ai depuis longtemps troqué mes horribles lunettes contre des lentilles de contact hors de prix, mais bien plus pratiques et agréables. Et puis, je sais que mes yeux plaisent aux gens, alors j'en profite pour les mettre en valeur et ainsi attraper plus facilement les clients.

Il réserve une chambre rapidement et, après avoir pris les clefs, il se dirige vers un couloir sombre dans lequel je lui emboîte le pas, sentant le regard appréciateur de quelques personnes que nous croisons dériver vers mon postérieur. Ce motel a un côté glauque que je n'apprécie pas du tout, mais je rassemble tout mon courage et le suis à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ferme la porte derrière moi et j'ai ainsi le temps d'observer la pièce. Celle-ci est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : un lit double trône dans le fond, sous une fenêtre étroite et sans rideau, il n'y a pas de table de nuit mais une commode cache presque entièrement le mur de droite. A gauche se trouve une porte qui doit mener vers une salle de bain, assez rudimentaire si on en juge par le standing du lieu.

J'enlève ma veste et la suspend sur le crochet prévu à cet effet derrière l'entrée. J'affiche un air sûr de moi et un calme que je suis loin de ressentir et fait face à l'homme, tendant une main quémandeuse. Il me donne une liasse de billets que je range soigneusement dans ma poche, toujours en silence. Je préfère être payé avant, j'ai ainsi la certitude de ne pas me faire avoir comme un bleu.

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il attend de moi et, en souriant doucement, il m'ôte mon tee-shirt en me dirigeant lentement vers le lit. Je souris à mon tour, maintenant, je suis dans mon élément. Afin de ne pas rester inactif, je lui enlève son haut et commence à redessiner son torse des doigts, cherchant dès à présent ses zones érogènes, y mêlant bientôt ma bouche puis ma langue, tout en frottant mes hanches contre les siennes. Il semble apprécier ce doux traitement car il appuie sur ma tête, m'invitant à continuer ma tâche plus bas. Je le déshabille complètement en quelques mouvements et l'allonge sur les draps, attisant de plus en plus son désir par des attouchements ciblés et experts. Je me suis longuement documenté pour être capable d'offrir de parfaites préliminaires à mes partenaires, et je suis assez fier du résultat que j'ai obtenu.

Harry Potter, dieu du sexe, beau et modeste, pour vous servir.

Je place mon visage au niveau de son aine et commence à lécher son sexe, doucement, de haut en bas, récompensé par les soupirs de plus en plus rapides qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans le prévenir, je le prends entièrement en bouche et débute un va et vient langoureux, suçant et jouant de ma langue en même temps. Ses soupirs deviennent vite des gémissements et il en demande plus. Cependant, je stoppe mon activité avant qu'il ne jouisse, sous ses grognements de frustration mécontents.

Je remonte le long de son corps et vient frotter mes fesses contre son désir, pour bien lui faire comprendre que les festivités ne font que commencer.

C'est alors que je vois passer une expression sur son visage que je n'ai pas le temps de saisir, mais qui fait revenir mon mauvais pressentiment en flèche. Il me retourne violemment sur le ventre d'un geste habile et rapide, se retrouvant assis dans le bas de mon dos.

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer… »

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles qu'il me pénètre sans préparation d'un grand coup de rein, en maintenant fortement ma tête enfoncée dans les draps, de manière à étouffer mon cri de douleur. Je me sens écartelé et déchiré de l'intérieur alors que lui prend son pied au dessus de moi, inconscient des larmes d'impuissance qui commencent à ruisseller le long de mes joues. Il est bien plus fort que moi et je suis obligé de rester ainsi, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas avoir plus mal jusqu'à ce que ce salaud se vide les couilles à l'intérieur de mon corps, mêlant son sperme à mon sang. Cet enfoiré n'a même pas mis de capote.

Il se retire après ce qui semble être des heures et, tout en se rhabillant rapidement, se penche à mon oreille, et les quelques mots qu'ils prononcent ainsi que son souffle sur moi me font violemment frissonner.

« Merci pour ce moment vraiment _exquis, _ma petite pute. »

Puis il quitte la chambre en claquant la porte, me laissant nu et endolori au milieu de ce grand lit froid, avec la lune pour seule témoin de mes larmes amères.

Je reste prostré, dans la même position pendant de longues minutes, ou bien sont-ce des heures, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte dans un univers bien plus doux, ou des sales types comme lui ne violent pas les pauvres mecs comme moi.

Lorsque je me réveille au petit matin, je mets quelques instants à me rappeler où je me trouve et pourquoi j'ai si mal à l'anus. Puis la nuit dernière me revient en mémoire et je ne peux empêcher un sourire désabusé de s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Je tente de me mettre en position assise mais une vive douleur m'en dissuade et je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain, avec la démarche d'un vieillard arthrosique. Beau spectacle, vraiment.

Dans le miroir, je peux apercevoir les traces de sang séché qui ont dégouliné sur mes cuisses et je décide de prendre une douche, une bien chaude, afin de me laver et de me relaxer.

Une heure plus tard, enfin habillé, j'attrape les clefs et me dirige vers l'accueil afin de les rendre. C'est alors que la réceptionniste m'annonce avec un sourire hypocrite que la chambre n'a pas encore été réglée. Résigné, je sors deux billets de ma liasse toute neuve et les lui tend, avant de me rendre compte qu'il en faut un troisième, car bien sûr, tout ici est hors de prix. Et, histoire d'embellir ma journée, elle m'annonce que le métro ne passe pas dans le quartier et que je vais être obligé d'appeler un taxi, mais que dans son immense mansuétude, elle peut le faire pour moi. J'acquiesce mais une soudaine envie de pleurer me prend à la gorge. Le taxi est le moyen de transport le plus cher de la capitale, et une fois que je l'aurai payé, il me restera juste assez pour mon loyer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour manger, car il est hors de question que je reprenne un client avant au moins deux semaines, il pourrait rouvrir les blessures, et ça ferait trop mal. Et puis j'ai peur aussi, je ne veux pas retomber sur un mec comme je viens d'avoir, contre lequel je n'ai même pas réussi à me défendre et contre qui je ne peux même pas porter plainte, car il faudrait que j'avoue pourquoi je me trouvais avec lui alors que la prostitution est sévèrement punie par la loi.  
Je rentre chez moi la mort dans l'âme et mon malaise ne fait que s'accentuer quand je pose les yeux sur cette pièce lugubre et froide. Il y a des jours, comme ça, où je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à rester en vie, le pire étant que je trouve rarement une réponse.

**XXXXXX**

Deux jours. Deux jours que je n'ai rien avalé et je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas réellement crever de faim, seul et méprisé de tous. On retrouverait mon corps au bout d'un mois, quand la logeuse s'inquiéterait pour son loyer, ou peut-être un peu avant à cause de l'odeur, et puis il y aurait un petit mot dans le journal dans la rubrique nécrologie ou dans celle des faits divers, ou peut-être dans les deux si je suis chanceux et, faute d'argent pour l'incinération que j'aurais désirée, on jetterait mon corps en putréfaction dans une fosse commune et, de toute façon, qui viendrait pleurer sur ma tombe ? Je ne suis rien, pour personne, et cette constatation est la plus horrible qui soit.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit pour le moins négatif que je décide de sortir pour essayer de me changer les idées, devenant franchement claustrophobe dans cette piaule que j'abhorre. J'attrape ma veste chérie qui sera aujourd'hui suffisante puisque la température est assez élevée pour un mois de septembre, et sort. Je me fiche de l'endroit où je vais, il faut juste que je respire, que je vive. Je quitte mon quartier pour me diriger vers les lieux plus touristiques, plus animés, où il y a toujours de l'ambiance, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je passe devant des boulangeries dont le doux fumet me donne des crampes d'estomac, mais je n'ai même pas emporté quelques cents pour pouvoir m'acheter une quelconque confiserie. C'est une torture horrible. Je déambule ainsi pendant un temps qui me semble délicieusement infini et je respire l'air vicié comme s'il était le plus pur qui soit. Je suis bien, malgré le trou béant que je ressens au niveau du ventre.

J'arrive, je ne sais par quel miracle, à trouver une discothèque dont l'entrée est gratuite et m'y engouffre, souhaitant juste oublier ma misère pour quelques instants. Je pose ma veste dans un coin sans m'inquiéter, elle est tellement petite et rapiécée que je sais que personne ne songera à la voler.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la piste de danse où une multitude d'hommes et de femmes se trémoussent d'une façon qu'ils croient sensuelle, dans une tentative de séduction vaine et désespérée, même si j'admets que certains sont plutôt attirants. Je fends la foule et trouve rapidement ma place au milieu de tous ces danseurs. La musique est mauvaise, mais je m'en fous, je danse et j'adore ça. Je sens un mec se coller derrière mon dos et je me lâche, je rejette la tête vers l'arrière et me déhanche contre lui dans l'unique but avoué de le chauffer, souriant joyeusement quand je le sens réagir. Je crois que je suis tombé sur une boîte gay. Yes !

Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un, je ne fais que m'amuser. De toute façon, je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse. En fait, je n'en veux plus. Ma vie sentimentale est comme tout le reste en ce qui me concerne, une immense blague doublée d'une malchance chronique. Une mauvaise fée a dû se pencher un peu trop sur mon berceau, à mon avis, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible.

J'ai connu mon premier petit ami à l'age de quatorze ans, alors que je découvrais tout juste ma sexualité. Il s'appelait Colin, je crois. Colin Crivey. Notre relation a été très courte car ce n'était qu'une expérience pour tous les deux, comme celles que l'on a durant l'adolescence, celles qui ne laissent derrière elles que de vagues souvenirs de jeunesse. J'ai voleté ainsi de droite à gauche pendant plusieurs années, ne dépassant guère le stade du baiser et des quelques attouchements que je qualifierais de « gentils ».

Dans toutes les histoires que j'ai vécu par la suite, celles où j'étais vraiment amoureux, je me suis toujours fait baiser, et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Aucun de mes ex ne m'a aimé comme j'aurais aimé l'être, pour eux je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande que l'on prend, que l'on retourne et que l'on jette. La chute est douloureuse et laisse de vilaines traces, mais les premières fois on se relève vaillamment, on se dit que c'était un accident, qu'on ne se laissera plus avoir. Jusqu'au jour où nos forces nous quittent définitivement et qu'on reste étendu sur le sol, vidé et déchu.

Le seul qui m'a aimé m'a mal aimé, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer le jour où j'ai décidé de le quitter. Il s'appelait Blaise Zabini, il était grand, ses cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules larges, ses yeux bleus et son sourire magnifique illuminaient facilement une pièce à eux tout seul. Il était beau et bronzé grâce à ses origines italiennes. Je l'ai rencontré en effectuant un petit boulot car il était mon supérieur direct. Nous avons passé deux mois idylliques ensemble, je me sentais bien dans ses bras et ne m'ennuyais jamais à ses côtés. Il était drôle, intelligent et nous étions en parfaite symbiose, aussi bien de cœur que de corps. Seulement, il était maladivement jaloux et il devenait fou dès qu'un inconnu me frôlait les fesses ou me reluquait d'un peu trop près, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Il était devenu complètement paranoïaque, persuadé que je le trompais avec au moins la moitié de la ville. Je l'aimais, alors aussi pénibles soient-elles, je me forçais à supporter ses crises.

Jusqu'au jour où il commença à me frapper.

Je suis resté dans cette relation autodestructrice pendant encore un peu de temps, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Alors je l'ai quitté. Il est entré dans une rage effrayante ce jour-là, m'ordonnant de lui donner le nom d'un amant que je n'avais pas, puis m'a supplié à genou et en pleurant de ne pas l'abandonner. J'avais mal au cœur, mais je devais partir, pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Avec le recul, je ne lui en veux plus, il n'était qu'un type malheureux et malade que je n'ai pas réussi à guérir.

Finalement, maintenant, fort de mes précédentes expériences, je refuse de retomber amoureux. Ce sentiment ne m'a toujours amené que de la douleur, et je crois que j'en ai eu assez pour plusieurs vies.

Ce soir, je désire juste m'amuser. Je danse pendant des heures, me laissant gagner par l'euphorie du lieu, changeant souvent de partenaires, allant même jusqu'à embrasser les plus entreprenants. Je suis libre et j'aime ça.  
Quand je quitte cet endroit, le soleil est déjà levé et il ne doit pas être loin de six heures du matin. Je souris gaiement car je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et j'ai pris mon pied comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps. Je crois que je reviendrai.

Cependant, mon estomac que j'avais réussi à oublier se rappelle douloureusement à moi et la fatigue m'accable d'un seul coup, une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Je titube légèrement comme une personne ivre et je sens le paysage tourner autour de moi. J'entends les gens marcher sur le trottoir sans toutefois les voir et, alors que j'aimerais demander de l'aide, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. J'ai dépassé ma limite. Je vacille dangereusement en essayant d'avancer et, en tentant de me retenir à un mur, je glisse et tombe en avant, lentement, comme au ralenti. J'attends un choc qui ne vient pas et sens deux bras encerclé ma taille. Un sourire reconnaissant destiné à la personne qui vient de me sauver se dessine sur mes lèvres, puis je ferme définitivement les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

**XXXXXX**

Je me réveille dans un lit inconnu pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, même si je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité dans celui-ci, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi. Je tente de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé et me souviens de ma crise d'hypoglycémie, puisque je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai eu, le manque de nourriture n'aidant pas. L'image de la personne qui m'a rattrapé me revient subitement en mémoire et je me demande finalement si je ne suis pas mort car, soyons réalistes, les anges n'existent pas. Pourtant, le visage que j'ai aperçu ne peut décemment pas être humain : de longs cheveux blonds lisses aux reflets dorés encadrant un visage fin et racé, au milieu duquel se trouve un nez parfait, ni trop grand ni trop petit, une bouche purpurine et délicatement ourlée dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées, et des yeux que je ne saurais décrire. Gris, bleus, ou probablement un savant mélange des deux, d'une couleur unique mais magnifique et soulignés d'un mince trait noir qui n'est là que pour sublimer l'ensemble du visage.

J'ai dû rêver. Mais dans ce cas, où suis-je ?

Je me redresse lentement, peu sûr de mes forces et je me rend compte avec une certaine résignation que je meure toujours de faim. Malheureusement, je me vois mal dévaliser la cuisine de mon hôte inconnu sans paraître quelque peu impoli. Cruel dilemme que voici.  
Je commence tout de même par examiner la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve avant de monter n'importe quel plan rocambolesque. Celle-ci est assez spacieuse et très lumineuse, mêlant les tons vert et argent en une harmonie que je n'aurais pas crue possible entre ces deux couleurs. Moderne sans toutefois être oppressante, je comprends mieux à présent mon sentiment de sécurité. Néanmoins, le manque d'affaires personnelles me surprend, on pourrait s'attendre à trouver quelques vêtements, ou des cardes remplis de photos dans ce genre de chambre, mais apparemment il n'y en a pas. En revanche, j'aperçois mes propres vêtements parfaitement pliés sur une chaise et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que je ne porte qu'un boxer. Cette constatation me fait un peu rougir mais je l'oublie vite, je n'ai jamais été très pudique.

J'envoie les couvertures au loin puis me lève doucement, avant de me diriger vers la porte close. Cependant, avant que j'ai le temps d'appuyer sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvre, permettant ainsi à mon hôte d'entrer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je le détaille ouvertement et je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit tel un automate. Mes jambes, ces traîtresses, viennent de m'abandonner.

« On dirait que vous venez de voir une apparition.  
- Vous n'en êtes pas une ? »

Son rire grave et légèrement rauque résonne dans la pièce, donnant un peu plus de réalité à ce moment. Ce mec est trop beau pour être vrai.

« Vil flatteur. »

Il est magnifique. Et réel. Il ressemble définitivement à un ange mais il a en plus un petit sourire amusé et inquiet tout à fait craquant. Il porte une chemise banche un peu froissée dont les boutons du haut sont défaits et les manches relevées pour plus de confort. Sa cravate totalement desserrée lui confère un côté sexy et débraillé très … excitant.

« Vous allez mieux ?

- Je crois, oui. Merci beaucoup, vous avez sauvé mon visage d'une défiguration fatale. »

Petit rire à nouveau.  
« Cela aurait été regrettable, en effet. »

Voilà, c'est ça, je suis toujours en plein rêve. Mais que personne ne vienne me réveiller surtout, je tiens à rester où je suis.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Hum … Non, non. Certainement une petite défaillance. »

Son regard sceptique me scrute, me mettant mal à l'aise. En plus d'être beau, il m'a l'air rudement intelligent.

« Habillez-vous et venez, je nous ai préparé un petit déjeuner copieux. »

Je ne cherche même pas à refuser une première fois comme le veux habituellement la politesse ; je suis affamé, et je suis persuadé qu'il le sait. Je m'empresse d'enfiler mes vêtements et le suit, captant de mieux en mieux la douce odeur de la nourriture au fur et à mesure de notre avancée vers la cuisine. Je ne pense pas vraiment à regarder le décor qui m'entoure, je note juste distraitement que tout est très beau et bien assorti. Je m'installe sur la chaise qu'il me montre du doigt, puis il pose sur la table des croissants, des petits pains au chocolat, du café, du chocolat chaud, ou tout ce qui peut composer un bon petit-déjeuner à la française ; et je crois que mes yeux brillent d'une reconnaissance sans borne.  
« Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez …

- C'est parfait. »

Je tente de garder une certaine dignité et de ne pas engloutir tout ce qu'il me passe par la main comme si je voulais battre un record du monde de vitesse, mais j'avoue que l'effort demandé est dur. J'ai faim, putain, je meure de faim.

« Oh ! J'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy.»

Il me tend une main que je m'empresse de serrer par dessus nos assiettes respectives. Il a un peu de chocolat sur le doigt et je me demande si j'ai le droit de lécher …

« Draco Malfoy ? Le vrai ? Le plus jeune et le plus talentueux avocat de Londres ? Celui qui a gagné le procès contre Voldemort il y a deux semaines en défendant un jeune ouvrier ? »

Il sourit devant mon air ébahi et impressionné.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être digne de ces qualificatifs, mais c'est bien moi. Je suis d'ailleurs très content pour mon client, Ronald Weasley qui a, comme vous le savez probablement, pu gagner une somme d'argent non négligeable, vu son besoin. De plus, j'en tire une immense satisfaction personnelle puisque je n'ai jamais pu supporter cet homme.

- Vraiment ? Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas trop.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Une vague rancune personnelle, sans grande importance.  
- Et vous êtes …?

- Harry Evans. Je n'ai pas vraiment de travail stable, je me contente de petits boulots de droite à gauche pour subvenir à mes besoins. »

Je ne peux pas lui avouer ma vraie identité, j'ai trop honte des rumeurs qu'a colporté l'autre pourri, même si elles ne sont pas fondées. Je suis bien conscient que mon nom est connu partout en ville maintenant, je sens le regard désapprobateur des gens dès que je le prononce, persuadés qu'ils sont que je suis une racaille de la pire espèce. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge, Evans est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, c'est celui dont je me sers toujours dès que je désire cacher le mien. Et pour mon travail, je me vois mal lui dire que je suis une pute, ça ferait mauvais genre.

« Je sais que je me répète, mais je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi sans me connaître : me rattraper pour ne pas que je me fracasse le crâne, m'allonger dans votre lit en prenant soin de moi, me nourrir en m'offrant un petit déjeuner excellent … C'est beaucoup trop.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser ainsi dans la rue. »

Je n'insiste pas et il change rapidement de sujet. Il ne dit rien non plus en me voyant manger comme quatre et, alors que la faim me quitte définitivement, nous discutons pendant un temps qui me semble infini, moi en tailleur sur ma chaise alors que lui croise simplement ses longues jambes, sirotant tranquillement notre café. Il est agréable, cultivé, intelligent, drôle et toujours terriblement attirant. J'en viens même à me demander si ce mec a des défauts, c'est hallucinant. Depuis plusieurs heures que nous sommes ensemble, mis à part une légère misanthropie, je n'en ai pas encore trouver un seul.

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, et j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné mes rêves romantiques, mais je sens qu'avec lui, tout est différent. Nous sommes en parfaite osmose et je sais qu'il ne manque pas grand chose pour que je tombe amoureux. En une seule journée, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais je suis complètement sous le charme.

Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas passer pour un squatteur, alors même si je n'en ai pas envie, je décide de partir. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter l'expression de son visage quand je le lui annonce mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu déçu. Je crois que je suis en train de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité, là.

Sur le seuil de son appartement, je garde sa main dans la mienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Comment vous remercier ? »

Il frôle ma joue d'une caresse aérienne, avec sa main gauche, tout en ancrant ses yeux aux miens et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

« Prends soin de toi. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le tutoiement soudain, ou l'intonation douce de sa voix, ou ses yeux si sérieux mais, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Elles sont légèrement charnues mais soyeuses au toucher et je crois que je pourrais les embrasser toute ma vie.

Je murmure un « toi aussi » tout contre lui puis me détourne et, sans un regard en arrière, je quitte son couloir, son immeuble et son quartier.

Sur le chemin, je sens un pincement douloureux prendre place au niveau de ma poitrine, vers la gauche. Un son étrange, entre le rire et le sanglot, s'échappe de mes lèvres ; je suis foutu. Je suis amoureux.

**XXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** Such a pretty boy

**Auteur :** Ju' (la seule, l'unique nn)

**Résumé :** [J'avais dix-huit ans et je venais de vendre mon corps pour la première fois

**Rating :** M (enfin, pas vraiment pour ce chapitre, je suis désoléééé ! TT)

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude quoi, tout est à moi, rien n'est à JK Rowling et tout le monde est content dans le meilleur des mondes. Ah non ? C'est pas ça ? Z'êtes sûr ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Merciiiii pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, mon petit coeur en a palpité tout fort ! Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (enfin, rien d'extrêmement grave genre je vais mourir dans trois jours, donc pas la peine de préparer les mouchoirs !). Je n'ai pas encore DU TOUT commencé la suite, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas DU TOUT quand je pourrai publier le chapitre trois et sachez bien que j'en suis navrée, mais je préfère écrire lentement quelque chose de potentiellement lisible que rapidement un chapitre bon pour tapisser la poubelle. J'espère que vous comprendrez. En attendant, je viens tout juste de finir de rédiger celui-ci et je suis désolée s'il y a encore des fautes, mais je n'ai pas réellement pris le temps de faire une correction trop détaillée.

En tout cas, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Et sur ce, enjoy !

**_Such a pretty boy_**

Je passe deux jours enfermé dans ma pièce insalubre, parce que je suis parfaitement conscient que Draco ne pourra jamais aimer un miséreux comme moi. De plus, même si grâce à lui j'ai réussi à tenir en ne mangeant presque rien, ce soir je suis obligé de retourner faire le trottoir : il faut que je me nourrisse et que je commence à économiser pour mon loyer puisque trois semaines ne seront pas de trop.

J'enfile des habits assez courts qui laissent deviner mes formes, car même si le froid est glacial, je ne peux me permettre de porter plusieurs pulls, surtout si je veux racoler des clients.

Je m'installe dans mon coin habituel, adossé à un mur, une jambe repliée, et j'aurais presque envie de fumer une cigarette pour parfaire le tableau. Mon sourire « commercial » est figé par le froid et je sens que mes lèvres ne vont pas tarder à se gercer si je ne les réchauffe pas. Je regarde les gens passer, je vois certains hommes hésiter à m'aborder, mais je ne bouge pas. D'un seul coup, je me sens dégoûté par ce que je fais. J'ai perdu ma fierté pour manger et j'ai l'impression de n'en prendre vraiment conscience que maintenant. J'en ai marre, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir un boulot tout simple et _normal_, un mec bien et qui m'aime et vivre comme un garçon _normal_ de mon âge ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si grave pour être ainsi priver de bonheur ?

Mon sourire se fane peu à peu et je le perds complètement quand j'identifie la personne qui se tient devant moi. Voilà quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir.

« Bonsoir ma petite pute, prête pour un second round ?

- Je ne travaille pas ce soir, j'attends un ami. »

C'est con, mais j'ai peur. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et il pourrait m'emmener de force sans que personne ne réagisse ; il le sait, je le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche à nouveau, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse mal.

« Tss, tss. Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas mentir ?

- Dégage, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors dégage.

- La dernière fois était tellement agréable que j'aimerais recommencer.

- Je n'ai pas envie.  
- Je paye, tu obéis. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ris. Un rire nerveux, blasé, un rire un peu fou.

« Tu _paies_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule sale con ? _J'ai _payé la chambre, _j'ai _payé le taxi.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais. »

Il se marre en plus. Il joue avec moi, il est le chat et je ne suis que la pauvre souris prise au piège entre ses griffes. Et même si je ne le montre pas, je suis terrorisé. Il se rapproche encore plus, de façon à plaquer mon corps contre le mur à l'aide du sien pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Sa bouche est contre mon oreille et son érection contre ma cuisse. J'ai envie de vomir.

« Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier l'autre soir.

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Ne sois pas vulgaire ma mignonne. Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, n'est ce pas ?

- Plutôt crever.

- Ne souhaite pas ce genre de choses devant moi, je pourrais être magnanime et les réaliser.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur.

- Mais bien sûr que je te fais peur. Regarde, tu trembles. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison, mon corps entier tremble en se rappelant la douleur qu'il a ressenti à cause de ce pourri. Je réunis tout mon courage et, tout en soutenant son regard moqueur, je lui assène un grand coup de genou dans son entrejambe excité. Il étouffe un gémissement de douleur et se plie en deux. Je souris victorieusement.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? »

Cependant mon succès est de courte durée puisqu'il m'attrape le tee-shirt quand j'essaye de m'échapper et me plaque durement contre le mur.

« Tu vas voir, sale catin. »

Il me décoche un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle et s'il n'y avait pas un soutient derrière moi, je serais déjà lamentablement étendu sur le sol. J'essaye de riposter mais il fait deux têtes de plus que moi, il est beaucoup plus large et donc pus fort. Je ne fais pas le poids.

« Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade ! »

Il me donne une claque tellement puissante que ma tête heurte violemment les briques et ma vision devient floue pendant un instant. Quelque chose craque, un filet de sang s'échappe de ma lèvre et coule lentement le long de mon cou. Je vais mourir.

« Attention à ta bouche voyons, ce serait tellement dommage de gâcher ton outil de travail. Et elle pourrait encore me servir d'une façon très agréable.»

Je lui crache à la gueule.

« C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de ma bouche. »

Il m'attrape la gorge et me plaque une fois de plus contre ce fichu mur. Je me débats comme une furie, frappant tout ce que je peux atteindre de mes poings et de mes pieds, épuisant le peu de force qu'il me reste alors qu'il me fixe en ricanant tranquillement.

« Lâche-moi, psychopathe.

- Il ne fallait pas être aussi bien roulé, petite pute.

- Mais t'es complètement dingue !

- Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais te faire mal.

- C'est ça, vas-y, tue-moi ! Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Je crie à présent. Je veux qu'il en finisse, je n'en peux plus. Chaque partie de mon corps me fait souffrir et de toute façon, j'ai froid, j'ai faim, personne ne m'attend chez moi, pas même un chien, et je suis seul et fatigué … si fatigué.

Je sens encore un coup s'abattre sur ma cage thoracique et ma respiration se fait sifflante. Je trouve le courage de relever les yeux et de planter un sourire ironique sur mes lèvres.

« Pauvre type. »

Je vois de la colère passer dans ses iris et je crois que le prochain coup sera le dernier. Je ne suis pas très croyant, alors je ne prie pas, mais je pense à Draco et un sentiment de bien-être assez étrange m'envahit. Je me sentirais presque en sécurité. Je ferme les yeux.

« C'est triste, ma jolie, j'aurais bien profiter de toi encore un pe…

- Lâchez-le.»

La voix est basse, le ton froid et cassant, menaçant. Si je n'étais pas aussi débordant de reconnaissance, je crois que j'aurais encore plus peur.

« Viens pas jouer sur mon terrain blondinet. Il est à moi.

- Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Lâchez-le. Immédiatement.»

J'entrouvre les paupières afin d'apercevoir mon mystérieux sauveur et j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux. Si je n'avais pas déjà reconnu la voix, j'aurais cru que j'étais arrivé au paradis.

« Draco … »

Ma gorge est sèche et prononcer ce simple mot me brûle, mais je m'en fous. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et il sourit gentiment pour me rassurer. J'essaye de lui rendre son sourire mais mes lèvres craquelées sont trop douloureuses.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Comme c'est mignon. Mais dis-moi, ma petite pute, il t'a payé plus cher celui-là ? Tu lui as fait plus de choses, peut-être. »

Je ferme les yeux à nouveau, mais cette fois pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. Pour fuir son regard surpris et déçu aussi, peut-être même dégoûté.

« Tu es Draco Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? Je ne savais pas que les personnages importants dans ton genre devaient aller voir les putes pour tirer un coup. Tss. Tu me déçois. Mais je te laisse celle-là, je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes avec les gens comme toi. Profites-en bien, il a vraiment un corps et une bouche de catin. »

Il relâche sa prise et je m'affaisse au pied du mur, tel un pantin dont on aurait subitement coupé les fils. Je sens le corps qui me pressait s'éloigner, et alors que je croyais le pire passé, il m'assène le coup de grâce.

« Au fait, blondinet, profite de votre charmant tête-à-tête pour lui demander sa _véritable_ identité. »

Comment il a su ? Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Je ramène laborieusement mes jambes contre ma poitrine et je pose ma tête sur mes genoux, le visage caché. Draco ne devait pas savoir.

« Harry …

- Ne me touche pas !

- Viens, il faut te soigner.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Je ne suis qu'une pute, alors laisse-moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon, que pourrais-je répondre ? S'il n'est pas capable de trouver lui-même la réponse, c'est qu'il est plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je sens les larmes couler doucement sur mes joues, malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour les retenir. Soulagement d'être sauvé, désespoir de ne pas être mort, sentiments contradictoires qui s'emmêlent douloureusement.

Je le sens s'asseoir à mes côtés et je suis conscient de ses yeux scrutateurs sur moi.

« Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry Evans, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. »

J'essaye de garder une voix normale et je crois que j'y arrive plutôt bien, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je pleure. D'ailleurs, je ne pleure pas, c'est juste de l'eau qui coule sur mon visage.

« Ton prénom est bien Harry, au moins ?

- Oui... Harry. Harry Potter.»

Il sursaute et ne dit plus rien pendant un petit moment.

« J'ai une mauvaise réputation, n'est ce pas ?

- Si tu savais … »

Mon rire fou revient et je relève la tête un instant, sans me rendre compte qu'il voit maintenant les larges sillons sur mon visage et mes yeux rougis.

« Harry …

- Tu aurais dû me laisser crever.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore parti ?

- Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies ?

- Que t'importe mon avis ?

- Je veux savoir. Moi, je n'y crois pas, je sais que c'est Voldemort qui les a lancées, et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Dis-moi … Pourquoi t'es-tu prostitué ?

- Parce que j'avais faim … »

Ma tête tombe lourdement sur son épaule et mes yeux traîtres se remettent à pleurer.

« Je suis si fatigué … »

Il se relève et, avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnait pas, me soulève et me cale confortablement dans ses bras. Je ne cherche même pas à protester.

« Tu es si léger … La dernière fois, combien de temps avais-tu passé sans manger ?

- Plus de deux jours.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Pareil. »

On dirait une mère qui enquête sur les mauvaises activités de son fils chéri et je me soumets à son interrogatoire de bonne grâce. Il fronce les sourcils en une mimique réprobatrice et soucieuse que je trouve adorable.

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi comme ça ? »

Il ne répond pas et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait même entendu. Ma voix est faible et je suis obligé d'étirer mon cou pour atteindre son oreille.

« Merci … »

Merci d'avoir débarqué dans ma vie, merci de m'avoir sauvé deux fois, merci de me laisser t'aimer, merci d'être aussi doux, aussi gentil, merci de me prendre dans tes bras comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Il ne dit rien, mais m'embrasse doucement sur le front. Les jambes accrochées autour de ses hanches, les bras autour de ses épaules, la tête dans son cou, je m'endors quelque part au milieu de Londres, un sourire aux lèvres.

**XXXXXX**

Je me réveille dans la même chambre verte et argent que la dernière fois, mais cette fois il y a une différence : Draco est assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit et me fixe avec un air songeur que je n'arrive malheureusement pas à décrypter. Les événements récents me reviennent en mémoire et je ne peux me résigner à rencontrer son regard. J'ai honte de ce que je suis, de ce que je fais et je me demande ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi. Mes yeux tombent sur mes vêtements pliés sur une chaise et je ne peux m'empêcher une fois de plus de rougir. Il profite toujours de l'inconscience des gens pour les déshabiller, ou quoi ?

« Hum … Excuse-moi, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus confortable pour toi de dormir ainsi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en fiche. »

Mon ton est distant et il semble un peu blessé. Seulement, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rester éloigné de lui. Je ne dois pas me faire d'idées, il va me jeter dehors d'un instant à l'autre, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait.

Il est plus vieux, il a une bonne situation, de l'argent, de la classe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'embêterait avec un pauvre type comme moi.

« Je te remercie, mais je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ? Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun, mais tu as beaucoup de travail, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais on s'en fout de mon travail, merde. »

Le grand Draco Malfoy dont le calme et le contrôle sont maintenant légendaires est rouge de colère et vient de me crier dessus. Qu'est ce qu'il veut, à la fin ?

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je ne t'ai rien dit de mon nom ou de ma situation car je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Harry Potter.

- Moi non plus, Draco, moi non plus ... »

Je me lève avec une grimace de douleur et me dirige vers la chaise sur laquelle trônent fièrement mes guenilles. Je sens tout à coup deux bras m'enlacer et me plaquer contre un corps chaud et musclé. Je frissonne malgré moi car j'aime ses mains sur mon ventre dénudé et son torse contre mon dos.

« Reste avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille travailler, j'ai un loyer à payer et il faut que je mange au moins un peu. »

Mon ton est doux à présent, je me sens bien là où je suis. Je lui suis reconnaissant aussi, il est la première personne qui se soucie de moi en dix-neuf ans.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te prostitues encore. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas assez pour me faire confiance, mais reste avec moi, je te paierai. »

Ça me fait mal de voir que pour lui aussi je ne suis qu'une chose à acheter. Mais il a raison, je ne veux pas vendre mon corps une fois de plus, je ne veux plus me faire toucher aussi intimement par des inconnus. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que Draco me touche si je ne suis qu'une catin pour lui. Pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que je tombe amoureux ?

Je me retourne et, comme à chaque fois, tend une main quémandeuse.

« Je ne suis pas un client.

- Je sais. »

Ma main retombe mollement le long de mon corps et je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il y a maintenant une sorte de malaise entre nous.

« Ecoute, installe-toi ici. Il y a deux chambres et je suis seul, j'ai besoin de compagnie. On sortira ensemble, on mangera ensemble, on fera tout ce que tu veux et je te donnerai une sorte de salaire chaque jour, ou chaque semaine si tu préfères.

- Je ne veux pas être dépendant de quelqu'un.

- Mais non, tu n'auras qu'à faire le ménage et la cuisine, ainsi je te paierai selon ton travail.

- Tu auras des ennuis avec Voldemort.

- Oh ! Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il ne me fait pas peur.»

Je sais que c'est de la folie, que je ne réussirai jamais à vivre près de lui sans le toucher, mais j'accepte avec un grand sourire, parce qu'avec lui, j'ai l'impression de me sentir vivant, ce qui ne m'est plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il scelle notre accord d'un délicat baiser sur ma joue qui fait naître un sourire béat et comblé sur mes lèvres. Je me rends compte que je dois avoir l'air ridicule lorsque son rire magnifique résonne dans la pièce. Je lui tire la langue avec beaucoup de maturité et je suis heureux de l'entendre rire une nouvelle fois. Décidément, je ne me lasse pas de ce son.

« Harry, on devrait peut-être aller chercher quelques affaires chez toi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Je m'habille et je chope le prochain métro.

- Je peux t'emmener en voiture, si tu veux, ce sera plus simple et beaucoup plus rapide.

- Merci, mais je crois que je t'ai assez ennuyé pour la mâtinée.

- Arrête de dire cela. Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir.

- Mais … »

J'avise son regard insistant et le pli boudeur qui courbe sa lèvre inférieure et ne peux m'empêcher de céder comme le ferait un adulte devant un petit enfant tout mignon. Je suis faible.

« D'accord, d'accord, on y va ensemble. »

En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ce lieu que le propriétaire a le prétention d'appeler un appartement. J'ai honte, horriblement honte. Qu'il ait appris qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait est déjà difficile à accepter mais si en plus il doit voir cet endroit … Je ne veux pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux, sous aucun prétexte. J'aimerais conserver la dernière parcelle de dignité qu'il me reste.

J'enfile rapidement quelques habits décents et nous quittons son immeuble quelques instants plus tard. Quand je lui indique mon adresse, il semble surpris par le nom de mon quartier mais a tout de même le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire, ce pour quoi je lui suis reconnaissant. Je crois que la réputation de cet endroit vaut largement la mienne, et ce n'est vraiment pas peu dire. Je lui demande de se garer dans une rue assez grande et très fréquentée afin que sa voiture ne se fasse pas cassée comme il est de coutume dans le coin et nous continuons notre chemin à pieds.

Je frissonne à chaque pas, mais j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est à cause de la température bien en dessous de zéro ou si c'est simplement les ombres menaçantes que j'entrevois dès que je lève la tête. Ces ruelles pavées, sombres et étroites me rappellent désagréablement les films que j'ai visionné qui racontaient diverses histoires dans ce Londres effrayant du XIXéme, alors que le taux de crimes était plus élevé que jamais et j'ai l'impression que Jack l'Eventreur va m'attraper d'un instant à l'autre pour m'égorger joyeusement dans un recoin obscur.

Je déteste vraiment cet endroit.

Nous arrivons enfin devant ce qui ressemble à une grande maison et je pousse rapidement la porte, autant pour quitter la nuit froide que pour échapper à mon hypothétique agresseur. Je passe devant les boites aux lettres sans même jeter un œil à la mienne que je sais vide depuis bien longtemps et je gravis les escaliers étroits, sachant pertinemment que Draco me suis toujours silencieusement, observant chaque détail de ce qui l'entoure.

Je sors mon précieux trousseau sur lequel pendent trois misérables clefs et introduit la plus grande, celle qui est dorée et ancienne, dans la serrure. Je sens mon blond se rapprocher de telle façon que son souffle fait légèrement danser mes cheveux indisciplinés. Il me chatouille. Il sursaute quand il se rend compte que ce n'est pas mon appartement, mais bien un escalier qui est apparu derrière la porte.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt rester ici ? »

Je me retourne en lui posant cette question et je me demande à quel moment précis ma fière arrogance s'est sauvée pour me laisser seul avec mon embarras et ma honte. Il ne répond pas et se contente de me fixer bien trop intensément à mon goût. Je hausse dignement les épaules puis monte les marches, alors que Draco hésite un instant pour finalement se décider à me suivre à l'intérieur de mon antre.

J'ouvre une nouvelle porte mais reste figé sur le seuil sans réussir à me déplacer pour entrer, comme à chaque fois que ce spectacle s'offre à mes yeux. J'ai toujours eu un certain mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu vivre ici pendant tout ce temps. Peut-être que survivre serait d'ailleurs un terme plus exact. Appelez-moi Survivant.

L'haleine glacée de la pièce me fouette le visage et mes bras viennent enserrer mes côtes en un geste défensive dérisoire. L'isolation du toit est toujours aussi mauvaise et je ne serais qu'à moitié étonné si je retrouvais mon matelas encore humide de la pluie de ce matin. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas allumé mon petit chauffage électrique et ce froid mordant fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs. Je revoie les images des nombreuses nuits pendant lesquelles je me suis réfugié dans les escaliers sous ma précieuse couette, dans l'espoir insensé que ce lieu étroit serait plus chaud que ma chambre, ainsi que toutes les fois où mon radiateur adoré m'a servi d'oreiller de fortune afin d'empêcher mon corps de geler pendant mon sommeil.

Deux bras musclés se nouent autour de ma taille et me sortent de ma désagréable léthargie.

« Je hais cet endroit »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine audible qui s'échappe de mes lèvres légèrement

entrouvertes.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas de raison de l'être. »

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire mais je ne lui en veux pas d'être venu. Je ne lui en veux plus. Je me défais de son étreinte, passe la porte et, en un temps record, déniche un ancien sac de sport et y fourre une bonne partie de mes fringues. Je trouve ensuite un carton sous mon lit et y range le reste de mes vêtements ainsi que mes livres, mes CDs et tout ce qui me passe sous la main. J'observe la pièce à présent vide et son aspect sinistre me paraît plus impressionnant que jamais.

Je place mon précieux carton dans les bras de Draco et, après avoir vérifié que je n'ai rien oublié, referme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je quitte cet appartement, mais j'ai l'impression étrange que ma vie vient de changer. Peut-être est-ce simplement le fait de ne plus avoir la perspective de soirées passées seul à me morfondre, ou juste le fait d'être amoureux. Je ne sais pas bien. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le trousseau dans ma poche ne m'a jamais paru aussi léger.

Je dévale rapidement les escaliers et rejoins gaiement Draco qui m'attend devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Etrangement, je n'ai aucune appréhension. Après tout, demain est un autre jour.

**XXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Such a pretty boy.

**Auteur :** Ju' (qui essaye de se cacher du regard méchant des lectrices derrière son ridicule écran d'ordi ...)

**Rating : **M, bien que pas vraiment pour ce chapitre (en plus ! je sais ...)

**Disclaimer : **C'est cruel, je trouve, de nous faire avouer, à chaque fois que ce qu'on écrit, non seulement ne nous rapporte rien, mais en plus ne nous appartient même pas. Enfin, bref, l'histoire est quand même à moi (bien que je ne suis pas sûre que je doive en tirer une quelconque fierté ...)

**Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu . Je me proterne virtuellement à vos pieds et implore votre pardon pour avoir osé prendre un temps aussi long pour poster le chapitre suivant. A vrai dire, j'étais désesprérée car j'avais les idées et tout ce qu'il faut dans ma petite tête mais j'étais incapable de rédiger tout ça d'une façon acceptable (c'est ce que ce cher Balzac appelle une crise de style ...). D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de l'ensemble et le tout est misérablement court. J'espère néanmoins que vous serez assez magnanime pour me pardonner et que vous apprécierez mon modeste travail.

Je vous aime (bon, la réciproque n'est plus vraie n.n')

Bonne lecture !

**Such a pretty boy.**

L'emménagement en lui-même n'a pas été une affaire bien difficile puisqu'il m'a suffit de ranger mes loques dans une armoire et de laisser le reste dans le carton que j'ai caché sous le lit. Cependant, alors que je n'ai plus rien à faire pour m'occuper les mains et surtout l'esprit, je me rends compte de l'étrangeté de ma situation. Je vais quand même habiter dans l'appartement du grand et séduisant Draco Malfoy pendant une durée indéterminée et cela afin de lui faire le ménage et la cuisine en échange d'une rémunération régulière. Génial, vraiment, je viens de passer du statut de pute à celui de bonne à tout faire. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il attend réellement de moi. Peut-être veut-il que je sois sa prostituée personnelle et que je me balade chez lui en petit habit de soubrette.

J'imagine parfaitement la scène et je me mets à glousser tout seul dans ma chambre comme une collégienne.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ? »

Je le rejoins dans le salon avec un sourire de dément qui s'agrandit encore plus quand j'avise son sourcil droit haussé en une interrogation muette.

« Dis-moi Draco, tu aimes la dentelle ?

- Pardon ? »

Il manque de s'étouffer et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, tout fier de ma petite blague que je suis le seul à avoir compris. Finalement, tout commence bien.

**XXXXXX**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y encore deux semaines, qu'un jour j'apprendrais mes leçons dans le canapé moelleux et confortable de l'appartement luxueux de Draco Malfoy, je crois que je lui aurais sérieusement conseillé un long séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Après avoir ri de longues minutes, bien sûr.

Pourtant … Pourtant c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire en cet instant, assis en tailleur avec un livre de mathématiques négligemment posé sur les genoux. Cependant, je reste incapable de me concentrer suffisamment pour comprendre la moindre leçon à cause de mon regard, irrémédiablement attiré pour mon hôte, penché au dessus d'un dossier qui semble complexe, si j'en juge par ses sourcils haussés et son regard perplexe. J'adore l'observer pendant qu'il travaille, alors qu'il est tellement concentré que je peux l'admirer tout mon saoul, pendant de longues minutes. Je finis tout de même par reporter mon regard sur mon exercice, sans grand enthousiasme. Je ne comprends rien à cette leçon. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Homothétie dans l'espace … Toi même !

J'aimerais bien demander à Draco de m'expliquer, mais il a l'air vraiment préoccupé et je ne voudrais pas le déranger. En deux semaines, il m'a déjà aidé de nombreuses fois, notamment en mathématiques, matière pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu de grandes dispositions, même si j'avais toujours de bonnes notes au collège. J'adore quand il joue les professeurs particuliers. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me refait tout le cours d'une voix calme et posée, afin que j'assimile bien toutes les données. C'est tellement plus agréable que de lire un vulgaire manuel. Mais j'ai honte parfois, parce que je me dis qu'il doit vraiment me prendre pour un imbécile. Tout paraît tellement simple pour lui qui est si intelligent que je me sens ridicule, moi l'inculte qui n'a même pas terminé ses études.

Avisant l'heure, je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose de léger pour le repas du midi. Je concocte rapidement une salade de pâtes, avec du jambon, du fromage et des tomates et je mets le plat au frigidaire, afin qu'il refroidisse pendant que je mets le couvert. J'ai rapidement pris mes marques dans cet appartement. Celui-ci est très spacieux et surtout très lumineux, agréable et bien décoré sans être trop tape à l'œil. Draco a beaucoup de goût en ce qui concerne la décoration, c'est indéniable. Je fais le ménage deux fois par semaine et la cuisine pour tous les repas, sauf quand je sais qu'il ne rentrera pas dîner avec moi. Dans ces cas-là, mes vieilles peurs me reprennent et je préfère ne pas manger, restant enfermé dans ma chambre, à attendre que le sommeil daigne s'emparer de moi.

Mon hôte tient également sa parole et dépose un billet sur le buffet du salon tous les matins. Je trouve cela assez dégradant mais je ne dis rien et le ramasse toujours, pour ne pas le froisser et surtout parce que j'en ai besoin. Après tout, je ne suis pas payé à rien faire, n'est ce pas ? Des fois, je me mets à rêver telle une midinette en mal d'amour, et je m'imagine vivre avec lui sans le statut d'homme à tout faire mais uniquement celui de petit ami. L'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il …

Mon beau blond arrive dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je suis en train de nettoyer le plan de travail et sourit quand je pose la saladier au milieu de la table.

« Ah, Harry, tu es une perle rare, tu sais. »

Je rougis sous le compliment et m'assois en face de lui, le laissant se servir en premier.

« Tu travailles sur un dossier difficile ? Je t'ai senti un peu soucieux toute la mâtinée.

- Tu m'observes, beau brun ? »

Son ton est aguicheur et séduisant et je me déteste d'y réagir comme je le fais. Je détourne le regard brièvement, afin qu'il ne puisse pas y lire mon trouble. J'imprime ensuite un sourire taquin sur mes lèvres et réponds gaiement à sa petite provocation.

« Bien sûr, chéri, à longueur de journée, tu sais bien. »

Et si seulement il pouvait s'imaginer à quel point c'est vrai … Ces petites piques entre nous sont quotidiennes et je les abhorre autant que je les adore car elles me font entrevoir des scènes qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Je me déteste d'être aussi faible.

Il me raconte ensuite le dossier qui le préoccupe tant et je lui donne mes impressions, des morceaux de piste et nous discutons ensemble un long moment afin de déterminer tous les détails importants ou trop négligés de l'affaire. En ce moment, il défend une jeune femme qui a porté plainte contre son patron pour harcèlement sexuel et moral. Malheureusement, mis à part la parole de la victime, Draco ne dispose pas de beaucoup de preuves. Je me demande si c'est un simple hasard, mais j'ai du mal à ne pas faire l'analogie entre cette histoire et la mienne.

J'aime énormément l'aider ainsi dans son travail car il écoute toujours mon avis avec un grand intérêt et j'ai alors l'impression d'être un peu utile. De plus, avocat a toujours été mon métier rêvé, et je me dis que si j'arrive à rattraper mon retard scolaire et à intégrer une école de Droit, Draco pourra peut-être me guider.

Depuis quelque temps, j'ai tendance à faire de plus en plus de projets et mes rêves insensés ne me semblent plus aussi irréalisables qu'avant. Je sais que je devrais faire plus attention, que l'espoir n'apporte que de cruelles désillusions, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce ne l'est plus. Je commence enfin à trouver un semblant d'équilibre pour la première fois de ma vie, grâce à lui, et je compte bien le préserver le plus longtemps possible.

**XXXXXX**

C'est un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé, fait des plus exceptionnels à Londres, et je me prélasse honteusement, étendu sur le canapé crème du salon, trop confortable pour son bien, devant une télé dont je fixe l'écran sans réellement le voir.

Je suis dans cet appartement depuis un mois déjà. Trente jours qui m'ont paru si désespéramment courts du haut de mon petit nuage de bonheur. J'ai toujours tellement peur que tout s'arrête d'un instant à l'autre, que Draco me rejette et me renvoie dans mon ancienne habitation lugubre et hostile.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour cette après-midi ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai décidé de laisser mes dossiers de côté un petit moment et de m'occuper exclusivement de ta petite personne.

- Ma personne N'est PAS petite, c'est juste que tout le monde a tendance à être désagréablement trop grand pour moi.

- Mais oui, mais oui, je sais. Dis-moi, ça te dirait un peu de shopping ?

- Oui ! J'adorerais ça !

- Parfait, alors. Va chercher ta jolie veste et nous sommes partis. »

Je souris de toutes mes dents alors que je me rue vers ma chambre, empochant quelques billets et attrapant ma « jolie veste » noire, qui est d'ailleurs bien plus rapiécée que jolie mais enfin, la beauté est toute subjective, comme on dit. J'attrape énergiquement le bras de mon blond et nous quittons son immeuble rapidement, nous dirigeant vers une rue commerçante proche de son quartier. Alors que nous marchons, j'avise les nombreuses décorations rouges, jaunes et vertes qui égaient toute la ville. Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti depuis que j'habite chez lui, par peur de rencontrer d'anciens clients ou simplement par manque d'envie. En réalité, mes seules excursions se sont limitées à l'épicerie en bas de son appartement pour aller faire les courses ainsi que la récente escapade chez mon opticien, chez qui j'ai dû aller chercher mes lentilles.

J'observe avec émerveillement les illuminations de Noël qui m'entourent et je crois que Draco a remarqué depuis longtemps mes yeux plein d'étoiles car il rit doucement à côté de moi.

« Dray ! Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Dimanche, Harry.

- Te moque pas de moi ! Je veux dire, quelle date ? »

Il rigole encore un peu devant mon impatience puis se penche à mon oreille et murmure une chose totalement inconcevable pour mon pauvre cerveau.

« Répète !

- Dimanche 22 décembre.

- Mais … Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est Noël dans deux jours et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Et toi, tu n'as pas jugé important de me le dire, hein, sale blond ! »

Il me tire la langue avec beaucoup de maturité et nous continuons à nous chamailler gentiment tout le long du trajet. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte à quel point je suis heureux. Il m'a clairement laissé entendre que nous passerions le réveillon tous les deux, juste lui et moi, juste ensemble.

« Mais il faut que j'achète de quoi cuisiner !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un traiteur ?

- Non, non, je vais le faire. Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

- Quand j'habitais chez mon oncle et ma tante.

- Pardon ? Tu préparais leur repas ? Remarque, ils avaient plutôt bon goût, tu es un excellent cuisinier. Je suppose que tout devait être succulent.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais goûté. »

Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de fêter Noël non plus, je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeaux. Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer ça, j'aurais trop honte, une fois de plus. Devant mon visage fermé, Draco préfère changer de sujet de discussion et nous préparons ensemble le menu du dîner de réveillon, tout en admirant les vitrines scintillantes des magasins qui nous entourent. Il m'entraîne ensuite dans d'innombrables boutiques, toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, correspondant parfaitement avec les goûts de luxe du personnage. Il me tend mille vêtements, infatigable et commente tout, à la manière des grands stylistes. Je lui conseille également de nombreux habits, connaissant maintenant assez ses préférences et une sorte de frénésie le fait ressortir des magasins avec d'énormes paquets dans les mains. Je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui me fait beaucoup rire : un jeune avocat plein aux as et acheteur compulsif dans ses grands jours.

Je l'emmène ensuite dans des lieux beaucoup plus modestes mais dont la qualité est indéniable, afin de trouver des articles que je sois en mesure de m'acheter. Nous craquons finalement pour un pantalon de smoking et un autre en cuir, tout deux noirs, très près de corps et parfaitement ajustés. Je choisis également une chemise verte et un tee-shirt rouge plutôt moulant, afin de compléter ma misérable garde-robe. A la caisse, Draco souhaite payer, mais je l'en empêche, arguant que mon salaire doit bien servir à quelque chose. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une vulgaire demoiselle à entretenir, non plus.

Nous continuons gaiement notre promenade, des sacs plein les mains, des rires plein la tête et des sourires au bord des yeux. Nous entrons ensuite dans une librairie, ce lieu que nous vénérons tous les deux à sa juste valeur et nous déambulons distraitement dans les rayons, tout en débattant à propos de toutes les œuvres que nous avons lues et aimées. Il me vante les mérites de Fatou Diome et de ses ouvrages émouvants et poétiques et moi j'affirme préférer Lolita Pille, cette auteur aux mots crus et violents dévastateurs.

Soudain, je croise le regard du vendeur et ce que j'y vois me donne des frissons dans le dos. Il me regarde avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait me frapper, comme si le fait que je sois dans son commerce ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et c'est bien entendu le cas. Il m'a reconnu, il sait que je suis Harry Potter, le petit con sur qui courent les plus folles et abominables rumeurs partout dans la ville. J'ai un mouvement de recul presque involontaire et quand je le vois s'avancer dans ma direction en ouvrant la bouche, je préfère battre en retraite et sortir du magasin avant d'avoir à affronter des remarques désobligeantes qui ne feront que me blesser. Quand Draco me rejoint dans la rue, je vois bien qu'il est gêné et qu'il a presque envie de s'excuser à la place du vendeur mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et continue à marcher, comme si de rien n'était, fixant avidement les vitrines comme si elles pouvaient m'aider à garder mon calme. C'est pour cette raison également que je ne sortais plus depuis un certain temps, j'ai encore trop de souvenirs de commerçants que cela n'a jamais dérangé de m'insulter et de me traiter comme la pute que je suis. Que j'étais.

Le silence entre nous est à présent tendu et je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me poser des questions sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, pas le courage non plus. Un jour peut-être, je lui raconterais tout ce qu'il veut. Mais pas maintenant, plus tard.

J'avise soudain un grand magasin coloré au bout de la rue, celui dans lequel j'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer sans jamais oser y aller seul. Je secoue doucement le bras de mon voisin d'une façon enfantine et le regarde avec des yeux humides et suppliants.

« Draco, on peut aller au Disney Store s'il te plait ? »

Il me fixe et je constate qu'un petit sourire en coin orne à nouveau ses lèvres, alors qu'il prend ma main et me guide vers la foule compacte qui obstrue l'entrée du célèbre magasin. J'entrelace doucement nos doigts et je suis heureux de constater qu'il n'a pas de mouvement de recul. Nous nous faufilons entre les gens et nous réussissons tant bien que mal à nous retrouver à l'intérieur. Le vigil ne pense même pas à nous prendre nos sacs ou à les fermer avec une agrafe, tant il est dépassé par tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Nous sommes poussés malgré nous vers le fond de la pièce, sans réussir à parcourir les différents rayons qui nous entourent et nous faisons à présent face à une montagne impressionnante de peluches nombreuses et diverses. J'ai une irrépressible envie de plonger dans toute cette masse douce et cotonneuse mais je parviens à me contenir, serrant un peu plus fort la main que je tiens entre mes doigts. Je lâche cette dernière à contrecœur afin de plonger complètement mes bras dans ce tas à la recherche de toutes les figurines que je reconnais.

Ces dessins animés ont bercé mon enfance ainsi que mon adolescence et mes longs week-end en solitaire, lorsque ma famille partait en voyage et me laissait seul avec pour ordre de ne toucher à rien dans leur précieuse maison. Je dénichais alors la clef de l'armoire à cassettes vidéos derrière le pot de fleur posé sur la cheminée et m'installais devant la télévision pendant de très longues heures, oubliant même souvent de manger ou de dormir. Ces personnages fictifs et gorgés de bons sentiments naïfs et puérils sont longtemps restés mes meilleurs amis, mes gentils compagnons imaginaires à qui je racontais mes malheurs et qui me consolaient quand tout devenait trop difficile à supporter.

Draco sort triomphalement un Simplet de la pile et me demande innocemment si ce nain n'a pas un léger rapport avec ma personne. Je lui tire la langue avec beaucoup de maturité et lui mets Ed sous le nez, lui affirmant que le côté stupide de l'animal me rappelait vaguement un blond de ma connaissance. Nous éclatons alors de rire simultanément et nous nous dirigeons d'un commun accord vers la sortie, étouffant littéralement dans cette foule grouillante. Je sens alors une main frôler la mienne et je l'attrape, sachant très bien à qui elle appartient et je me laisse guider dans son sillon vers une sortie bien trop loin à mon goût. Je me trémousse bizarrement afin d'éviter les gens et je sens soudain quelqu'un toucher mes fesses. Je me retourne brusquement, cherchant du regard le malotru parmi les personnes qui m'entourent. J'avise le petit sourire gourmand d'une jeune fille qui fixe ostensiblement mon corps et je m'éloigne d'elle le plus vite possible. Je prends alors conscience que j'ai lâché la main de Draco et que je vais devoir me créer un chemin vers la sortie tout seul. Le problème concret et que je la vois à peine, cette putain de sortie. Je suis petit. Je. Sais.

Je joue des coudes comme je peux, et essaie de garder mon calme quand des mains un peu trop baladeuses s'aventurent dans des terrains interdits. Il y a une pancarte « tripotez-moi, c'est gratuit » au dessus de ma tête, ou quoi ?

Je bouscule carrément les dernières personnes qui ont l'audace de se trouver sur mon chemin et je pousse un soupir mi-soulagé, mi-exaspéré quand je débouche enfin à l'air libre. Je rejoins Draco qui m'attend sur le trottoir d'en face et qui me fixe avec un regard interrogateur. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête afin de lui signifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave et nous continuons tranquillement notre promenade.

Je suis affreusement gêné quand nous croisons des gens qui nous reconnaissent tous deux et qui nous lancent des regards dégoûtés et même déçus en direction de ce jeune avocat si réputé. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne remarque rien. Ou alors il s'en fiche. Je devrais y être habitué depuis le temps, mais je n'arrive pas à être indifférent, je n'y arriverai jamais.

« Harry, ça t'embêterait de m'attendre dehors ? Je n'en ai que pour un instant.

- Non, bien sûr, vas-y.

- Je me dépêche. »

Je regarde le magasin dans lequel il entre et je reconnais tout de suite le nom, puisque c'est mon préféré. Jules. J'adore réellement les vêtements qu'ils proposent à l'intérieur, les couleurs comme les formes. Les chemises, les tee-shirts, les vestes et les pantalons … Tout est vraiment génial. Malheureusement, j'ai rarement eu le loisir de pouvoir m'offrir quelque chose ici, puisque ce n'est pas dans mes moyens. Je me demande pourquoi Draco a désiré y entrer sans moi, et tout un tas d'explications ridicules me viennent à l'esprit. Il n'a pas honte de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Non, sinon il ne m'aurait pas proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il doit voir un ami seul, ou sa petite amie. Ou son copain. Après tout, je sais qu'il est bi et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gentil avec moi qu'il est célibataire. Je l'accapare la plupart du temps mais il voit sûrement quelqu'un. Une personne aussi magnifique et brillante que lui ne devrait avoir aucun mal à trouver un compagnon.

Cette pensée me déprime un peu, mais je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. JE suis celui qui habite avec lui. Je prends appui sur le mur derrière moi et pose un pieds dessus, étirant mon cou vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, afin de ressentir au maximum les pauvres rayons de soleil qui filtrent jusqu'à moi en cette pâle journée d'hiver. Je pense à Noël qui est dans deux jours et je prends conscience du fait que je dois trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom pour Draco. Et envoyer une lettre à Sirius, aussi.

Je soupire doucement, las. Penser à mon parrain me donne toujours le cafard. Je sais que je devrais aller le voir plus souvent, mais je n'y arrive pas, chaque visite est beaucoup trop éprouvante et me vide complètement pour un bon moment. Alors je les fuis le plus possible comme le lâche que je suis.

Je sens soudain le soleil qui me réchauffait disparaître et une ombre s'étendre sur moi. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année dont le visage m'est désagréablement familier. Non pas que les souvenirs qu'il m'évoque soient tous désagréables, mais je n'ai simplement pas envie de le voir.

« Bonjour Harry.

- Blaise … »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens face à cette apparition, mais je suis troublé. Il est toujours aussi beau, mais je note tout de même que ses cheveux sot plus ternes et son sourire moins éclatant. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu vivre depuis trois ans. Trois ans … Il y a donc plus de trois ans que j'ai débarqué dans cette ville. Qu'ai-je fait, depuis ? Pas grand chose de concluant. Enfin, sauf si on estime que se prostituer soit une activité enrichissante.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

- Euh, Blaise, tu te sens bien ?

- Mieux depuis que je t'ai aperçu, chéri. »

Je me dégage violemment et il s'effondre lamentablement sur le mur.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !

- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ? Ca fait trois ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tout ce que tu trouves à me sortir, c'est ta pathétique tentative de drague ?

- Eh bien, en fait, non. J'ai entendu parler de toi, tu sais. Tout le monde parle de toi, partout. Beaucoup. Et j'ai appris que tu avais un travail fort sympathique, quoiqu' assez peu lucratif. J'étais intéressé, tu comprends. Je le suis toujours. J'ai toujours apprécié tes … Performances.

- Dégage, Blaise. Tu me fais chier.

- Allez, joue pas les prudes, Harry, fut un temps où nous étions intimes, toi et moi.

- Certes, mais tu as bien raison d'employer le passé, parce que ce temps est définitivement révolu. »

Il m'attrape vivement le bras et je sens ses doigts marquer douloureusement ma peau.

« Tu es fou, Blaise. Et complètement défoncé. »

Il rapproche dangereusement nos deux corps, une lueur effrayante dans les yeux, et se baisse à mon oreille pour me susurrer qu'il préférerait que ce soit mon joli petit cul qui soit défoncé par ses bons soins.

« Allez, tu peux me faire un prix d'ami en souvenir du bon vieux temps, non ?

- Tu me lâches et tu dégages. Maintenant. »

Je crois que je tremble. De dégoût, de colère, d'amertume.

« Rentre chez toi, Blaise, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi. Oublie-moi. »

Mon ton est plus suppliant que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui, il m'a frappé mais je l'aimais. Je suis horriblement blessé par ses paroles, je pensais qu'il avait une plus haute estime de moi, mais après tout, je suis habitué à recevoir ce genre de commentaire, ces insultes, ces coups de poing qui me coupent immanquablement le souffle.

Il me relâche doucement et je vois à ces yeux qu'il regrette de s'être emporté. Comme avant. Comme toujours.

« Va-t-en, Blaise.

- Harry, je …

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est inutile. »

Je frotte mon bras là où je sais que quelques bleus apparaîtront bientôt et je le regarde s'éloigner, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. Je m'appuie à nouveau contre mon cher mur, mes jambes tremblantes supportant difficilement mon corps et j'ai juste envie maintenant que Draco sorte de ce magasin pour que l'on rentre à la maison. Et dormir … Dormir…

« Harry ? »

Je rouvre mes yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés et suis presque ébloui par le sourire resplendissant de ce beau blond. Je note distraitement qu'il porte un nouveau paquet.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je tente un sourire mais je crois que celui-ci ressemble plus à une grimace monstrueuse.

« Je … On rentre ? »

Je me redresse et me mets à marcher, vérifiant au passage qu'il est bien en train de me suivre. Il se place à ma hauteur et me prends délicatement le poignet afin de me faire stopper. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je vois toutes ses interrogations s'inscrire dedans.

« C'est Blaise Zabini qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué et ma bouche s'entrouvre sans que je puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un son. Quand je parviens enfin à commencer une phrase, ma voix part tellement dans les aigus qu'elle ressemble à un misérable cri de souris.

« Comment … ?

- Nous étions ensemble au lycée. Plutôt bons amis, d'ailleurs. »

Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise et soupire avec lassitude. Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation non plus, pas maintenant. Je voudrais juste m'allonger sur le lit moelleux qui m'attend, m'étendre entre les couvertures chaudes et confortables et y rester pour toujours. Dormir … Dormir et oublier.

« Harry, parle-moi.

- Je suis fatigué, Draco. Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Il me regarde doucement et, tout en souriant gentiment, me prend la main afin de me guider vers son appartement. Le nôtre. Je sens une douce et agréable chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps à cette pensée et je décide d'occulter volontairement de mon esprit la scène que je viens de vivre.

Je passe la reste de la journée dans une espèce d'apathie reposante. Je prépare un dîner copieux et nous discutons de sujets légers et impersonnels qui me conviennent parfaitement. Je touche à peine à la nourriture. Je vais ensuite rapidement me coucher, faisant fi du regard légèrement inquiet de Draco et m'enroule dans mes couvertures en laissant échapper un petit soupir de bien-être et le sommeil m'emporte rapidement.

**XXXXXX**

« Draco ? Tu n'aurais pas un timbre pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Regarde dans le buffet du salon, tiroir du milieu.

- D'acc'. Merci. »

Encore une fois, je me contente d'envoyer une jolie carte accompagnée d'un charmant mot impersonnel qui me donne envie de vomir à mon parrain pour Noël. De toute façon, il ne le comprendra pas, alors … J'avais pourtant juré que j'irai lui rendre visite, mais comme d'habitude je me trouve de minables excuses afin de retarder au maximum la confrontation. Je me dégoûte, parfois.

J'ouvre distraitement le tiroir que Draco m'a indiqué et farfouille à l'intérieur à la recherche de ces petits rectangles colorés quand j'avise une boîte en fer relativement grande, quoi que plus large que haute. La curiosité est un vilain défaut que j'ai toujours cultivé avec une bonne volonté assez effrayante et qui m'a d'ailleurs souvent amené plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Mais je m'en taperai sur les doigts plus tard, comme à chaque fois.

Si seulement j'avais su à quel point, je crois que j'aurais vivement refermé ce maudit tiroir.

Je prends la boîte doucement, veillant à ne pas la cogner pour ne pas que le bruit attire Draco. Après tout, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais trouver dedans. Peut-être tous plein de petits secrets. Je soulève le couvercle qui grince légèrement et ce que je vois me coupe littéralement le souffle.

Une photo.

Une photo de ma personne, agenouillée devant un homme dans une rue sombre, la tête plongée dans son pantalon en une pose qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à mon activité.

Je la soulève doucement, les doigts légèrement tremblants, pour constater qu'il s'agit en fait d'une pile impressionnante de documents, beaucoup de photographies mais également des articles de journaux, des post-it noircis d'une écriture fine et penchée. Je lis ce que la presse a relaté concernant l'accident de mes parents, je me vois à la fête des écoles alors que je devais avoir huit ans, dansant maladroitement dans un coin du podium, et plus vieux entrant dans une voiture rouge, et me déhanchant énergiquement dans une boîte de nuit, et à côté de Jedusor alors que celui-ci sourit méchamment, et puis nu et soumis à une espèce de grosse brute sur le sol d'une chambre mal éclairée.

Mes yeux se ferment brièvement et je les rouvre, espérant me réveiller dans mon lit après un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable. Ce n'est bien entendu le cas, et je ne peux empêcher ma main de se plaquer violemment contre mes lèvres, étouffant un halètement douloureux alors que j'essaie de retrouver une respiration normale. La boîte honnie s'écrase lourdement sur le sol, le fer et le carrelage se rencontrant en un bruit sourd et sinistre. Les documents s'étalent avec une sorte de complaisance malsaine à mes pieds et je tente en vain de ne pas voir ces images qui me brûlent la rétine.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je me sens trahi. Humilié. Stupide.

« Harry ? »

Le claquement brutal de la porte d'entrée est la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

Je suis déjà loin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Such a pretty boy.

**Auteur :** Ju'

**Rating : **M, bien que pas vraiment pour ce chapitre (je n'ai vraiment rien pour me faire pardonner, hein u.u")

**Disclaimer : **C'est cruel, je trouve, de nous faire avouer, à chaque fois que ce qu'on écrit, non seulement ne nous rapporte rien, mais en plus ne nous appartient même pas. Enfin, bref, l'histoire est quand même à moi (bien que je ne suis pas sûre que je doive en tirer une quelconque fierté ...)

**Note de l'auteur :**Alors, là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ose rien dire, en fait. 10 mois pour écrire un malheureux chapitre qui est mauvais, court, et qui fait à peine avancer l'histoire. J'ai honte, et je sens que vous m'en voulez, et c'est terrible. Essayez de ne pas être trop méchantes (méchants ?) avec mon humble personne, parce que, dans le fond, je ne mérite pas tant de haine n.n"

Je dédicace quand même ce chapitre à mon adorable grande soeur, parce qu'elle est partie se faire dévorer par les moustiques au Vietnam depuis des mois, et elle me manque affreusement. Elle m'a bien botté les fesses virtuellement pour que j'écrive ce chapitre, et je vous assure que dans ces moments, j'ai béni les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparaient, elle et mon postérieur (mais que dans ces moments, parce que je l'aime quand même). Bref, je suis sûre que ma vie ne vous intéresse absolument pas, alors je m'arrête ici. Soeurette, si tu lis cette chose, sois indulgente (vous aussi, chères lectrices ^^) et n'oublie pas que je te kiffe à donf !

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

**Such a pretty boy.**

« Bonjour, vous deux. »

Je m'assieds délicatement sur le marbre froid et inconfortable et dépose le bouquet de fleurs sauvages que j'ai cueilli au bord du chemin.

« Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ce lieu est apaisant. »

Je fixe le décor alentour et m'imprègne lentement du silence légèrement irréel de l'endroit, tout en m'adossant un peu mieux contre le pierre tombale.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas vous voir, mais j'avais peur que vous me jugiez. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre genre, parce que Remus me parlait beaucoup de vous, vous savez. Il estimait que c'était son devoir en tant que meilleur ami que de me raconter votre dans les moindres détails. Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement. »

Mes doigts retracent machinalement les contours de cette vieille photo légèrement jaunie par le temps qui ne me quitte jamais.

« Mais, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que votre esprit aurait été assez ouvert pour accepter ce que je suis devenu. En un sens, c'est ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais eu tous ces problèmes si vous aviez été là pour me protéger. »

Je sais que mon ton ne devrait pas être aussi amer et que je suis injuste. Personne ne choisit de mourir à vingt-deux ans.

« Sirius m'avait proposé d'emménager avec lui, un jour. J'avais dix ans, à l'époque. Je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, je m'imaginais déjà dans un foyer accueillant, aimé et choyé comme j'avais toujours rêvé de l'être. Malheureusement, cela n'a jamais été possible. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas abordé le sujet plus tôt. Je pense que Remus et lui étaient amants. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire, prétextant que j'étais trop jeune pour même songer à poser la question, mais ils étaient trop complices et trop beaux ensemble pour ne pas l'être, n'est ce pas ? Je me demande si votre couple était aussi magnifique qu'eux deux. Remus disait que oui. »

Une légère brise vient secouer mon indomptable tignasse et j'ai l'impression ridicule qu'ils essaient de me répondre. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres.

« Draco est un homme vraiment adorable, vous savez. Le gendre parfait. Je suis persuadé que l'auriez très vite adopté. Beau comme un dieu, redoutablement intelligent, très doux, doté d'un self-contrôle qui défie toute concurrence et indubitablement riche, ce qui ne gâche rien. Il m'a sauvé. Deux fois. Et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. On s'entend bien tous les deux, vous voyez. Pendant notre cohabitation, nous avons développé une complicité très agréable, et j'ai réellement passé d'excellents moments. Ils paraissait assez content également de m'avoir à ses côtés mais je peux très bien me tromper. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui montre beaucoup ses émotions et je me demande si c'est une question d'éducation ou une simple déformation professionnelle. Je ne connais pas tant de choses sur lui finalement et ce constat m'attriste. Je l'aime. Je l'aimais. Je ne suis plus très bien, je suis un peu perdu. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Eh bien, j'avais surtout besoin que l'on m'écoute. »

Petite brise délicate, à nouveau, et mon sourire tente d'être moins amer.

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, mais mes ersatz de sentiments amoureux en seraient restés là si je ne l'avais pas revu. J'aurais juste gardé une boule désagréable au creux du ventre pendant un certain temps, m'annonçant que je ratais probablement une chose formidable, une fois de plus. Mais il m'a sauvé une deuxième fois, puis il m'a invité chez lui, et à partir de ce moment-là, j'étais foutu, parce que je donnais une chance à mes sentiments de se développer. Et maintenant … Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Dieu, je me suis senti si mal en découvrant cette boîte, si sale et humilié. Si triste. Alors, tout n'était qu'une misérable comédie destinée à me rabaisser ? Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une très haute opinion de ma personne. Aller lui poser directement le question ? Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Affronter son regard, assimiler ses paroles. Et ne pas montrer que l'on est aussi blessé que le pauvre animal qui agonise misérablement sur le bord d'une route déserte. »

Le vent est plus fort cette fois. Mais il ne parvient pas à effacer cette expression de tristesse qui règne en maître sur mon visage.

« Vous avez raison, autant lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Mais moi je suis lâche et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des mots qui pourraient me faire du mal. Il faut bien que je me protège, vous comprenez. »

Je reste silencieux un long moment, à la fois imprégné par la sérénité de l'endroit et agité par les pensées qui m'assaillent. Je me relève enfin, quand mes jambes alourdies par le gel ne semblent plus capables de supporter mon poids. J'embrasse doucement la tombe, de mes lèvres glacées contre le marbre qui me semble presque tiède et je glisse un dernier regard sur la photo.

« Dites bonjour à Remus de ma part. Dites-lui que je l'aime. Et merci pour vos conseils. On devrait se faire ça plus souvent. »

Je m'éloigne lentement, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de mon jean, ne laissant derrière moi qu'un nuage de buée blanche et un silence qui ne sera pas troublé avant un long moment.

XXXXXX

« James !

- Eh Siri', comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien, tu sais. Ça fait tellement longtemps que t'es pas venu me voir que je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. »

Je sens ma gorge se nouer sous la culpabilité et la tristesse et ne peux m'empêcher d'aller le prendre dans mes bras, en une étreinte aussi importante pour lui que pour moi.

« Dis James !

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimes toujours, hein ? »

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus, et je me demande une fois de plus combien de temps je pourrais supporter ça. Je resserre mes bras autour de ce corps d'adulte séduisant et élancé. Mon ton est un peu sec lorsque je lui réponds. Un peu las aussi.

« Bien sûr Siri'. Tu ne devrais même pas en douter. »

Il baisse la tête honteusement, comme un enfant pris en faute et je devine ses beaux yeux embués de larmes qui ne tarderont pas à couler.

« Excuse-moi, Siri' ! Tu sais très bien que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. D'accord ?

- Oui ! »

Il me fait un sourire éclatant et je l'envie de pouvoir passer d'une émotion à l'autre en un si court instant. Cependant, son visage s'assombrit rapidement et il se serre un peu plus contre moi.

« Mais tu sais, James, je crois que 'Mus, il m'aime plus du tout. Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis que je suis ici. Pourtant, moi je l'aime très très fort et je fais tout pour être bien sage, comme ça il sera fier de moi et il viendra me voir. Et il me fera un gros câlin pour plus que je me sente seul. »

J'ai envie de le relâcher et de m'enfuir en courant très loin d'ici. Après tout, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il ne sait même pas qui je suis.

Je me dégoûte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Siri'. 'Mus t'aime plus que sa propre vie. S'il ne vient pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas.

- Je m'en doutais, il a des problèmes ! Et tu sais quelque chose, James. Dis-moi s'il te plaît, il faut que je sache. »

Parfois, je me demande s'il ne peut pas redevenir le Sirius que je connaissais pendant quelques instants, s'il n'a de temps en temps des moments de conscience. Comme lorsqu'il s'inquiète pour Remus, par exemple.

« James, réponds-moi ! Il va bien, hein ? »

J'admire ses beaux yeux bleus perdus que les larmes envahissent peu à peu et les mots réconfortants que j'aimerais prononcer se bloquent impitoyablement dans ma gorge. Je caresse tendrement ses longs cheveux magnifiques dans l'espoir dérisoire de le réconforter. Quand sa petite voix parvient jusqu'à moi, étouffée par mon tee-shirt, je suis obligé de pencher la tête afin d'entendre ses paroles.

« Il est mort, n'est ce pas ? »

Mon corps entier se tend douloureusement alors que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

Bien entendu, au fond de lui, il connaît la réponse. C'est bien pour cela qu'il est ici, d'ailleurs. La folie est avant tout un mécanisme de défense. Lorsqu'une personne ne peut plus supporter le monde qui l'entoure, l'esprit se retire, ainsi il ou elle n'a plus besoin de le faire. Et le passé de Sirius avait été très, mais alors très difficile à supporter. Tout d'abord, il avait perdu son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme un frère et sa précieuse amie le même jour, et il avait réussi à remonter la pente uniquement grâce à la présence chaleureuse et aimante de Remus. C'est quand je repense à cette période, aux regards, aux gestes et aux paroles que je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient effectivement amants.

Eh bien, je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais avec certitude.

Cependant, alors que Sirius allait mieux, doucement, alors qu'il avait l'intention de m'adopter, Remus a été victime d'une agression un soir en rentrant du travail. Vingt-deux coups de couteau. Il est mort deux heures plus tard.

Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus, les seules, celles que je considérais enfin comme une famille.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Siri' ?

- Parce que 'Mus il avait promis de jamais m'abandonner. Il avait dit que seule la mort pourrait nous séparer. Alors si je me retrouve tout seul, c'est que la mort nous a séparés. Parce que 'Mus il tient toujours ses promesses, tu sais. »

De petites larmes brillantes mouillent ses joues et il enfouit son nez dans mon cou en reniflant, en un geste enfantin tellement doux que je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de s'embuer dangereusement.

Nous restons un long moment dans cette position, essayant de trouver dans l'autre un certain réconfort, même infime, juste un peu de chaleur humaine qui nous donne la magnifique illusion que l'on est encore important, ne serait-ce que pour une personne.

J'avise le ciel opaque et presque terrifiant à travers la large fenêtre et je sais qu'il faut que je parte. J'embrasse une dernière fois le sommet de sa tête et caresse son visage du pouce, effaçant définitivement le fantôme de sa tristesse.

« Je dois y aller, Siri'. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Mais tu viendras me voir bientôt, hein James ?

- Je ne sais pas, Siri'. Mais je te promets que je serai là pour ton anniversaire, d'accord ?

- Mais c'est dans très longtemps !

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

Il me regarde fixement et ses yeux bleus me transpercent d'un regard pénétrant qui me donne envie de me jeter à ses pieds et de lui demander pardon.

« D'accord, James. Et je te promets que je serai très sage

- Je sais que tu le seras, Siri'. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois et sors du centre sans me retourner, essayant de contrôler mes tripes qui se sont lancées dans une danse effrénée et douloureuse. J'aimerais tellement l'emmener avec moi loin d'ici et le couvrir de tendresse et d'amour mais c'est impossible. Je suis déjà incapable de m'occuper de moi, alors comment pourrais-je seulement envisager avoir une personne à charge ? Je ne pourrais même pas lui trouver à manger.

Je resserre ma veste autour de mon torse dans une vaine tentative pour arrêter les frissons qui traversent mon corps et entre dans la gare.

Je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

XXXXXX

Je fixe la porte devant moi depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et je suis incapable de me décider : sonner ou ne pas sonner, telle est la question. Existentielle la question, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je me sens affreusement fatigué. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, n'ayant nulle part où aller. J'ai à peine somnoler dans le train. Et je ne suis plus très sûr que venir ici soit une si brillante idée, toute chose considérée. Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que je fais de ma vie, dernièrement.

Je réunis le peu de courage que je possède, inspire un bon coup et appuie sur la petite sonnette blanche sur ma gauche. Un silence quasi religieux me répond et je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir déçu ou soulagé. Je sonne une nouvelle fois, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et je m'apprête à tourner les talons lorsque j'entends un cri à travers la porte, un « j'arrive » précipité et étouffé.

Je reste comme un imbécile à fixer cette foutue porte une fois encore, avec un nouveau dilemme en tête : rester ou ne pas rester. Et j'avoue que la deuxième proposition me semble tout à coup très alléchante. Je me résigne à appliquer scrupuleusement le divin adage « courage, fuyons » quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, dévoilant un Draco échevelé, débraillé et diablement sexy. Il me regarde avec des yeux ahuris pendant un court instant puis se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, en une étreinte qui me laisse sans réaction.

« Oh dieu, Harry ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. »

Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus tout tristes et perdus et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'effleurer mes lèvres alors que j'entre dans l'appartement.

Finalement, ce sera rester.

Au moins un peu.

XXXXXX

Je le regarde se triturer les mains nerveusement depuis que je suis arrivé. Il m'a installé dans le canapé pour aller préparer du thé, m'a collé une tasse chaude dans les mains puis s'est installé en face de moi.

Depuis, plus rien.

Il a également déposé la petite boîte en fer entre nous, sur la table basse, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y jeter de fréquents regards noirs. Je le vois inspirer profondément afin de trouver ses mots et s'énerver tout seul. Je n'essaie pas de l'aider. Je ne parle pas, je ne bouge même pas, à part pour porter la tasse à mes lèvres. C'est une petite vengeance mesquine qui me fait du bien.

Mon attitude nonchalante et détachée le déconcerte, car il sait parfaitement que je suis très énervé contre lui et que s'il ne me donne pas une très bonne explication d'ici quelques minutes, je partirais. J'aime croire que je suis assez important pour lui pour qu'il tente tout ce qu'il peut pour me retenir.

Il se ronge avec application l'ongle du petit doigt puis me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

« Ecoute Harry. Je … Je vais t'expliquer d'accord ? Mais je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer. C'est une histoire assez compliquée.

- J'ai tout mon temps, Draco.

- Oui. Oui, je sais. D'abord, je suis désolé que tu aies découvert cette boîte ainsi et...

- Draco, si tu ne commences pas ton explication tout de suite, je m'en vais. »

Il se tord les mains à nouveau et me lance un regard suppliant qui ne me fait pas flancher. Merde, j'en ai marre de toujours passer pour un con.

« Oui. Oui, oui, bien. Hum. Donc, voilà. Tout commence quand tu décides de travailler pour Tom Jedusor Junior. Je suppose que tu es plus au moins au courant qu'en plus de son métier, il est le chef d'un organisme soi-disant clandestin, et que tout le monde connaît, bien entendu. Une sorte de mafia, avec meurtres, trafics et autres joyeusetés de la sorte. Son travail d'avocat ne lui suffit pas, tu comprends, il recherche toujours plus de pouvoir et de richesses, et son emprise sur les gens ne cesse de grandir encore et encore. Son réseau est très étendu, et de nombreuses personnes sont sous ses ordres. On les appelle les Mangemorts, parce qu'ils sont dangereux et trop mystérieux pour ne pas être craints. Mon père en fait partie, comme beaucoup de gens savent, bien qu'il soit conseiller personnel du premier ministre. Jedusor s'entoure seulement de gens qui ont suffisamment de pouvoirs pour lui être utiles.

Tu vois un peu le genre d'organisations malsaines, une véritable petite mafia. A vrai dire, je suis presque devenu avocat pour pouvoir démettre cet individu de sa fonction, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple. Eh bien, je n'ai pas forcément choisi ce métier uniquement pour lui, mais il n'a fait que renforcer ma détermination.

La boîte que tu fusilles du regard depuis tout à l'heure est un peu liée à tout cela, au même titre que toi, si je puis dire. Je sais que tu as travaillé pour lui il y a trois ans, et je sais aussi les problèmes que tu as eus. Les vrais problèmes, s'entend. En fait, après ton départ fracassant, Jédusor a ordonné à mon père de faire des recherches sur toi. Il a fouiné vraiment partout et c'est ainsi qu'il a rempli cette boîte, au fur et à mesure de ses investigations. A cette époque-là, je n'avais que peu entendu parler de toi et uniquement en des termes abjectes. J'étais très pris par mes études, en réalité, et je sortais rarement la tête de mes livres. Mais tu étais devenu une telle obsession pour tous les gens que je fréquentais que j'ai moi-même commencé à être intrigué. J'ai écouté discrètement les conversations, j'ai cherché des renseignements dans le bureau de mon père et puis j'en enfin d »couvert cette boîte. J'ai d'abord été fasciné par tous ces documents, parce que je voyais bien que c'était toute une vie qui s'étalait devant mes yeux, parce que c'était malsain aussi, puis j'ai été horrifié, pour la même raison. J'ai tout volé, et je suis parti de la maison. Je ne voulais plus être lié d'une quelconque manière à cette organisation, je ne voulais plus voir leur tête sans avoir envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé de récupérer cette boîte, quand j'y pense.

J'ai terminé mes études, j'ai commencé à travailler, à me faire une réputation. Puis j'ai fondé mon propre cabinet pour devenir l'avocat que je suis aujourd'hui. Simultanément, j'ai monté un dossier contre Jédusor, récoltant le maximum de preuves. Le problème a été la question des témoignages. J'ai retrouvé de nombreuses victimes qu'il a laissé derrière lui, mais comme tu t'en doutes, aucune n'a voulu déposer plainte. Trop officiel et surtout trop dangereux. Puis j'ai repensé à cette boîte cachée au fond de mon buffet et l'idée a fait son chemin petit à petit. Tu es une des personnes qui a le plus souffert à cause de cet odieux personnage et tu as énormément de raisons de vouloir te venger et …

- Tu as fait tout ça pour que je témoigne ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as ramassé dans la rue dans l'unique but de me faire témoigner ?

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment. Tu t'es littéralement évanoui dans mes bras alors que je sortais d'une soirée et je peux t'assurer que ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu du tout. Le fait que tu emménages chez moi non plus, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul comme ça dehors alors que je pouvais t'aider. Alors que je voulais t'aider. Je comptais te contacter d'une façon ou d'une autre, un jour, mais tout s'est un peu précipité. Je voulais t'en parler, mais d'abord être bien sûr et amener ça plus en douceur.

- Donc tu veux que je parle au tribunal.

- J'aimerais beaucoup en effet, mais je ne te forcerai en rien. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire par reconnaissance, ou pour une autre raison bancale de ce genre. Je veux que tu témoignes pour toi, si tu choisis de le faire, et pour personne d'autre.

- Bien. Je témoignerai. »

C'est froid et net, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais le choc est un peu trop dur pour moi. J'ai surtout coincé au fond de la gorge le fait qu'il connaisse tout de moi, et qu'il ait même des photos. C'est ignoble. Je le ressent comme un viol, mais en pire en fait, parce que ce n'est pas mon corps que l'on a souillée, mais mon être tout entier. Je me rends compte que les moindres événements de ma misérable vie ont été analysés, regardés, décortiqués par des individus que je ne connais même pas.

« Et Blaise Zabini… Vous n'avez jamais été camarades, en réalité.

- Si, si, je te jure que si. Je sais également que tu as eu une relation avec lui, et je sais pourquoi et quand elle a pris fin, mais nous étions vraiment amis au lycée. Nos pères se fréquentent régulièrement, ce qui a aidé à ce rapprochement. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Monsieur Zabini d'être un Mangemort. »

J'ai du mal à tout assimiler. Je me relève doucement, titubant légèrement, les sens embrouillés. Je pose ma tasse de thé, lui lance un dernier regard peu amène et me dirige vers ma chambre.

Donc. Dormir, disais-je.

XXXXXX

Mes sens s'éveillent peu à peu. Je prends conscience de la douceur des draps autour de mon corps presque nu, je devine un rayon de soleil téméraire qui s'aventure sur mon visage et le réchauffe doucement. Je bouge mes pieds avec prudence, encore engourdi par ce sommeil qui je quitte à regret. Je refuse d'ouvrir mes yeux, profitant de mes dernières minutes d'inconscience avec bonheur. C'est peut-être le moment de la journée que je préfère, quand on est assez alerte pour penser aux petits rien qui font du bien, et pas assez pour laisser les mauvaises pensées nous envahir. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres quand je respire la douce odeur qui imprègne la pièce.

Café, indéniablement, et croissants chauds. Et pur beurre, s'il vous plait.

Je soupire d'aise. Je sais que c'est sa façon à lui de demander pardon. Il ne parle pas, il ne le dit pas, mais ses gestes parlent pour lui. Et je préfère, parce que les mots mentent et blessent, ils sont faux et douloureux. Les gestes aussi, parfois, mais je sais que ceux de Draco sont plein de sincérité. J'aime le croire, du moins.

Je souris un peu plus. C'était le réveillon, hier soir, et je n'ai fait que dormir, suite à la nuit blanche que j'ai passé après être allé voir Sirius. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir laissé tout seul pour une soirée aussi importante que celle-là, mais je me dis qu'il l'a bien mérité. Eh bien, je ne le pense pas vraiment, mais de toute façon, peu importe. Je compte bien me rattraper aujourd'hui. Après tout, le vrai jour de Noël, c'est le 25 décembre, non ?

On n'a pas fait de sapin, les guirlandes n'ont pas envahi l'appartement, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël avec qui que ce soit, alors guirlandes ou pas, j'ai fermement l'intention de m'amuser et d'en profiter autant que je peux.

Je ne dis pas que je lui pardonne totalement ce qu'il a fait, ni que je vais réussir à le regarder dans les yeux avant un petit moment, mais je ne veux pas gâcher ce jour. On parlera de tout ça plus tard, il m'expliquera encore, je lui dirai ce que j'en pense, je lui expliquerai ce qu'il en ait vraiment, parce que j'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça me fera du bien de me confier à quelqu'un. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis une éternité, en vérité.

Je sors le croquis que j'ai réalisé de Draco, il y a deux semaines, alors qu'il plaidait avec virulence pour défendre un client désespéré. Une sombre histoire de harcèlement. Il était magnifique dans sa longue robe noire, agitant ses mains violemment pour appuyer ses propos, les yeux brillant furieusement. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de prendre un crayon et de le dessiner. Tellement beau.

Il a gagné, bien sûr.

Je regarde mon croquis, donc, avec les traits imprécis et grossiers. Je sors une feuille de Canson de la pochette que j'ai acheté il y a un petit moment déjà, depuis que l'idée de me remettre au dessin m'a effleuré. J'attrape mon fusain et le tiens dans ma main quelques minutes, appréciant en silence cette sensation que j'avais crue oubliée. Je m'installe confortablement, stabilise ma pochette et la feuille que j'ai posé dessus, décontracte mes épaules doucement et souris.

Bon. Au boulot.

Il faut encore que je me surpasse pour lui faire un dîner inoubliable.

Je ricane légèrement. Faites-moi confiance, il ne va pas l'oublier, ce Noël.

XXXXXX


End file.
